Extra stuff from the CHB world
by The Wammy Boys
Summary: Character summaries, definitions, and other stuff to kill your confusion. Rated T for material in slogans posted.
1. Sensei's note

**I know a lot of you were confused about the characters in the RP and wedding. So I decided to make a thread to post some of their slogans and then tell you about their history. I guess I'm wasting this first chapter...**

**Here, I'll define a slogan. A slogan is a mini love story. Do not confuse it with SLogan. That is Sarah+Logan. That's kinda the reason me and Carly and Sarah argue about who truly invented the slogan. Well what happened was, Carly and some of her friends were playing around and they came up with SLogan to represent Sarah+Logan. And later we came up with Carmax for Carly+Max. However, my definition was born on one fateful day when we were all on the neopian guild boards and discussing how much the directors were going to ruin the PJO movie(and we ended up right even though nor the cast, nor the trailer were out yet.) So we were all "hmm.. we should get together and make our own movie." And so we start assigning posts. Poseidon was Percy and Carly was Annabeth. Well I ended up writing something that went a little bit like "Carly and Poseidon sitting in a tree. They fell into the water and omg. UNDERWATER KISS!" And of course, everyone was all, ewwwwww. Later I ended up writing a little snippet for Ann and Erik. Which was like once again only a few sentences. I couldn't think of another word so I just decided to call it a slogan out of the blue. And that's how slogans were born. Then Poseidon made a forum and I started posting slogans there.**

**Sigh, I feel like a proud mother looking back at the older slogans. They've been getting longer and longer with time. Sarah's wedding was like.. huge. Wow.  
**

* * *

For the link to the forum, message me. You can go there to read our slogans and see the original RP in all it's screwed up, unedited glory.


	2. The Zoe saga

Zoe-la is a daughter of Poseidon. She was a member that joined us a while ago. She was nicknamed Zozo by um, we don't know who. Here is her saga.

**Zoe+Erik slogan**

Zoe and Erik sat by the lake at Camp Half-Blood, their feet splashing the water. Zoe laughed, as Erik tried to imitate Mr.D!

"Oh, wow, took me forever to get rid of Kaleb." Zoe told him.

"Why did you try to get rid of Kaleb? He could have come!" Erik asked. Zoe sighed. _Why did guys have to be so damn clueless?_

"No reason, I was just thinking that maybe we could just go alone."

Erik looked up from the naiads, at Zoe's face. His golden eyes gleaming, his perfect tan air-brushing his face, his usual Erik-smile was at bay.

"You mean, like a date?" Erik threw a piece of bread into the water.

"Yes, So-" Zoe started, but got interrupted by a giant splash of water. Obviously by some naiads, mad at Erik for throwing bread in their lake. Both Zoe and Erik fell in, laughing. Suddenly they stopped.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Erik told Zoe. They fell silent. "You know, you get a girl-stash when you're wet." Erik cut in. They laughed all over again, getting themselves out of the water. This time their laughter ended with a kiss.

**Author Pause**

A while after this slogan Zoe was asked out by Kaleb. She said yes and slowly forgot about Erik. And so the following slogan came next.

**Zoe+Kaleb**

"Wake up, hun," Kaleb said, pulling off Zoe's covers. Zoe moaned and punched Ka in response. He leaned down, brought his lips to her ear and whispered. "Zoe, you'll miss the pizza!" Zoe sat up in a second.

"It's lunchtime already?" she exclaimed. She quickly jumped out of bed, and changed into her skinny jeans, ignoring Kaleb was in the same room. This was about food; this was serious business!

"You were up late last night." Kaleb argued, as they walked out.

"I bet you kept her up all night, Ka!" Sam smirked. Zoe turned around to see him walking up a paved road. Had that always been there? Kaleb snarled at him, and started to run at him. Zoe grabbed Kaleb, the last thing they needed was more trouble. A few passing Aphrodite girls giggled, one turned to Zoe saying

"So how was it, Zoe. fun?" Zoe rolled her eyes. "Wonderful..." she muttered, the girls giggling even more. She grabbed Kaleb's hand and ran. Her pizza was waiting.

...

It was almost nighttime, Zoe and Kaleb sat by the lake, their feet splashing. Kaleb's arm was wrapped around Zoe and she was leaning completely on him. Under the starry night it seemed like they were one person, one blissful person. They slowly lowered until they were laying down, as intertwined as possible they looked up at the stars. Their lips met and stayed there for god knows how long. Suddenly they felt something falling on them, thin strips of plastic. They looked all around and spotted a retreating figure.

"Hold it, Sam!" Zoe shouted. Sam cam back and grinned at them

"They're condo-" he was interrupted by Kaleb. "You're sick! You know that? SICK!" he yelled. Kaleb grabbed Sam by the arm and pushed him into the lake. He turned to Zoe and smiled at her.

"Don't worry," she replied. "He'll stay in there for good. So, where were we?" They resumed to their previous state, ignoring Sam's screams of protest, and pausing only to laugh.

**Author's note:**

Now in order for the next two slogans to make sense to you, I should tell you. We had a daughter of Zeus named Max. She was one of the Maximum Ride-type avian demigods mentioned in the roleplay and she was also in the wedding as Max "Maxine" when Sarah was trying to tell Carly that Max "Egghead-la" was evil. Well for a while Zoe had to go stay at Max's place. There Max's crush Alek had a friend named Alex who ended up in a closet with Zoe due to spin the bottle. Well yeah, loads of making out. She then came back to Kaleb and admitted everything to him. And they were all good. :D

**Zoe+Sam/Kaleb slogan! **

Zoe leaned her head on Kaleb's shoulder, her eyes on Sam. They unblinkingly registered Sam's every move, a hint of an amused smile on her face. Kaleb groaned and Zoe turned to see him wearing a certain unfamiliar expression.

"No worries Ka. My boyfriend is just that irresistible." Zoe glared at her, making her smile disappear. Zoe then turned to Kaleb and smiled sweetly. Too fake. Drat! To hide her completely messed up head, she pressed her lips against Ka's, pushing herself on top of him.

"Get a room!" snarled Sam jokingly. "Cara and I got one RSVP. Want us to set y'all up?" he winked. Upon hearing his voice, Zoe shook Kaleb off in an instant, just in time to see Sam and Cara leaning against a rail, hot and heavy. She caught sight of Kaleb's what-the-hell expression.

"Uh. I'm kinda fucked up. Gonna take a nap. See ya." she blabbed and stood, breaking into a run.

"Fucked up?" Sam choked, then brushed it aside. "Damn you've been bad Ka. Wait, it _was_ you right?" Though talking to Kaleb, he watched Zoe, grinning at her mockingly.

Inadvertently, she smiled back, "Shut Up!"

8:15  
After Zozo's nocturnal nappy time**.**

Zoe headed out to dinner, hoping it was not too late. As she walked in, she realized the only other person there was Sam. Seeing her walk in, his face lit up.

"Care for a taco your highness?" Sam asked. Zoe grabbed the plate from his hand and took a seat across from him. As she reached for the hot sauce, her fingers brushed against the back of his hand. She let them take their time, finally jerking away with the fiery red bottle.

Sam looked up and into Zoe's eyes, with that sexy, reproachful, flirty smile playing on his lips. Zoe did the stupidest thing ever; she restrained from looking away.

"Gods. You're freaking sexy," he breathed, "but not as sexalicously sextatic in the sub-sexiness of the word sexy as me."

"Zoe shrugged. "True." Sam paced his work around, caught of guard.

"That's a first."

"Mm hm." Zoe's eyes slid together, her eyelids slurring, slowly she rose from her chair and moved to the side of the table. Sam did the same. As if drunken, Zoe reached for the collar of Zoe's shirt. In an instant, he slid his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip, pulling her against himself. The zesty taste of hot sauce traveled between their kiss.

Neither of them tried to pull back, pressing closer and closer, more and more articles of their clothing dropping to the ground. The crashing of a ceramic plate shook them both back to their senses. As a feeling of exposure crept up, Zoe covered her chest with her arm, reaching towards the ground for her clothes.

Sam gave Zoe a cocky smile. "This never happened." Once dressed, he reached his hand under Zoe's shirt and pinched her waist. With that, he walked out, followed by Zoe, who upon reaching the door changed her direction to the opposite side.

It took a while for it to sink in that she'd just hooked up with Sam, consciously. To add insult to injury, she bumped into Kaleb.

"You better, Hun?" he asked, holding her in a tight embrace.

"Yea." she heard herself say. Kaleb and smiled and kissed her softly, stroking her hair.

"I love you." he said, turning to the opposite direction and walking away. Once he was out of earshot, Zoe leaned against the wall.

"Love is a strong word." she choked, aimlessly wandering around. Suddenly Scarlet ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Zoe come with me, NOW." she urged. Zoe dragged along muttering. As they both stood outside the Poseidon cabin door, Zoe turned to Scarlet and winced.

"Scar, I've screwed up so bad." she bawled. Scarlet nodded.

"You sure have." she clutched the handle of the door and pushed inwards. Sitting on Zoe's bed, feet up, was none other than Alex.

**Zoe+Alex slogan! **

Zoe drew away from the Poseidon cabin door, breaking into a run. "No. No. No." she muttered breathlessly. She turned to see Scarlet chasing after her, calling. Finally Zoe stopped, leaning on a tree, panting heavily.

"I-I..." she burst into tears, the rough bark scratching her wet cheeks. She liked Alex, she still liked him for sure. This wandering feeling had come over her. It had come the same way at Max's, at that stupid party. One round of spin-the-bottle, and suddenly you find yourself cheating on the boyfriend everyone calls picture perfect. After what happened with Sam though, she knew the blame was all her own.

"Can we talk? Zoe please." Alex gasped out, finally catching up. Scarlet shot a look at Zoe, then turned to flee, leaving Zoe and Alex alone in the abundant woods. They quietly took seat across from each other on nearby tree stumps.

"I have a boyfriend." said Zoe "I've _had_ a boyfriend. That was a stupid mistake ok? I'm over you." Alex took Zoe's hand.

"It wasn't. It was fun." he reasoned. "And you're not over me. Look me in the eyes, Zoe. You're not." He met his gaze to her's and held ground.

"But-"

"No one has to know but us." Alex whispered. He dragged himself to the ground, pulling Zoe down with himself. Zoe didn't jerk his hands from her shoulders, pulling the straps of her tank. She didn't stop him from kissing her; she kissed back. It felt too right for her to dwell on Ka. He didn't have to know. He couldn't know; he wouldn't.

The ground was soft against their bare skin, the leaves a blanket. Neither realized they had fallen asleep until they awoke. It was to a loud rustling of leaves they awoke. Groggily, Zoe sat up, Alex wrapping his arms around her. Both sat in the dim light, outside, for all forest creatures to see unclothed. It was beautiful in its own sense of crooked betrayal. Zoe heard the faint sound of her name. The rustling around her grew louder and louder, yet she didn't think to hide. Uncaring, she dwelt into Alex's embrace. In lock with him, about to make love all over again was she when the shadows crept up. She let go of Alex with great difficulty and looked up at the shapes. Kaleb and Sam stood there staring disbelievingly, bewildered.

"Zoe..." Kaleb meekly crooned, turning away to break into a run.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam murmured and followed Kaleb's example. The world seemed to be closing in and there was no escape, no air mask, no gravity, just claustrophobia. She reached for her clothes, dressing hastily, not breathing. Alex just sat there and watched, chalk white. The claustrophobia tightened. Giving in to the dark blankness surrounding her brain, she sunk into numbness, and dropped to the ground.

**Back to Authorly blabbing (Is authorly a word?)**

So okay the slogans two slogans above are just slogans. They didn't really happen. The whole thing with her going over to Max's and chiz did happen. But for the most part, her and Kaleb were happy. Well one day, Zoe went missing. We've been trying to find her since. More details will be added in the Double Wedding and Season 3 of the roleplay.

Now on to some extra slogans I did for Zoe. (Alec is Alec from the volturi in Twilight. You know? Jane's twin brother.)

**Zoe+Alec slogan!**

Alec fell with a start, sitting up to realize he was surrounded by total darkness. He, of course being a vampire, and one of the volturi guard's most treasured at that, could see easily. Slowly with his focused fast focused brain, he took in every detail. He had been scarred ever since that newborn had defied his incapacitation. He'd lost his will of life, even worse than Jane. Bella Cullen, I will get you back one day. I will get you good, He swore to himself.

He realized he was wearing nothing but his boxers. With another start he realized he was tied up in rope, but he couldn't break out of it, even with his super-strength. He figured it was the work of a really strong vampire and a well of fear rose up in him. He'd always depended on his power and never thought of learning to fight, he regretted that now.  
Suddenly the door was open in a speed so quick, you never saw it opening. A girl with long dark hair and fierce yet soft red eyes stood in front of him. She knelt down and untied my ropes and helped me out gently. Being a vampire, you got used to the inhuman beauty, but it was still breathtaking looking at her.

"I'm Zoe. If you're wondering, I didn't tie these ropes." she whispered hurriedly in a honey-sweet voice. Zoe brought her hand towards Alec and touched his arm in a gentle motion. A picture of Demetri came to his mind.

I snarled. "That fag!" Zoe smiled at him and led him out. They ran through a dense forest for about an hour. Once they stopped, Alec turned to see that they were in France.

"French. The official language of love!" Zoe whispered and Alec grinned. Whatever was going on, he liked this girl.

**Zoe+Alec slogan PART 2!**

Zoe and Alec crouched behind the wall, taking in the delicious aura of the human couple a few yards away from them. Hunting in Paris, France, one of the busiest cities on earth was an issue. This was just luck though.

Alec grabbed Zoe's arm and they sprang. It was impossibly easy to get the humans in a still grasp and sink their teeth into the moist neck, breaking through the thin sheets of skin.

A few minutes later, they sat back up, their humans finally drained and lifeless. A loud booming of laughter got their attention.

"Demetri." Zoe choked and touched Alec's face, sending him another picture of Demetri, this time with rope.

Alec charged at Demetri and then suddenly paused. He concentrated on Demetri's brain, incapacitating him.

"Finish him, Zoe." he snarled. At this point he was angry at everyone. What was Zoe thinking, trying to hide him from a tracker?

Zoe was on top of Demetri in one swift movement. She tore him to shreds with a frightening bloodthirstiness. Demetri, incapacitated, did nothing to prevent his own death.

Once Demetri was all torn up, Alec let go of his mind and helped Zoe start a fire.

"He's dead, He's gone." Alec whispered.

Zoe touched his arm, sending him an image. The image changed from flowers to hearts to a teddy bear holding a sign saying "I Love You"

Alec closed his eyes and smiled. He put his arm around Zoe and she put her head on his shoulder. The fire blazed, the moon glowed, the birds found a way to sing at night, and the world might have just been coming to an end and about to be re-born.

* * *

**Mkay. That's it on Zoe. :D Oh here's a slogan I wrote for Max: (Max Maxine not egghead)**

The waves were exploding as the ground shook. The sky was falling and Max was stranded in a vast nothingness. Eyes glared at her from a distance, boring into her skin. She was losing her sense of reality and the few blurred flashes in her mind started to fade. A whoosh of wind and the cawing of a crow was all the noise that remained in her ears. Her stomach started to sink and suddenly she was falling. She grabbed for something to hold but she could not move. Her brain signals didn't go down to the rest of her body and she felt terrifyingly out of control. The falling gradually got slower, making her feel as though she was sinking throw a cloud. She felt serene and comfortable, slowly letting her consciousness drift.

"MAX!" a voice cut through her bubble, drowning out her peace. She felt irritable, she wanted the voice to stop and let her rest in peace. She realized the voice was saying something specific. Max, that was her name. She felt warm hands on her shoulders as the voice got louder. Reality filled back into her numb state with bolts of shock. She opened her eyes trying to adjust to the lightening.

"Max..." A boy whispered. His eyes were blood-red with tears smearing down. He grabbed a hold of Max and pushed her close to himself. He started to sob on her shoulder, holding her tightly. "I thought I lost you. Max, I was so- so scared. D-dont ever.. no its not your fault." Max let go of him and looked into his misty eyes.

"Alek..." Max breathed. Alek stared back into her eyes, wiping of the tears. "I love you so much" he told her. Max touched his face, stroking it. She met her lips to his and then pulled away.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "Forever and always."


	3. Another note, eesh

.~~~.~~~.

**_Hey guys. Short notice, I'm probably discontinuing this extra info blog. I'll leave it up until the Double Wedding is released because a lot of information will be given through the wedding so you may not need all this extra info anymore. Or.. I might just make it replace it with a long doc thing with all the slogans I've ever written. Besides for the weddings, that is. And the slogans wont have anything to do with the RP. Either way, wait until the wedding is out and then tell me what you'd like. The slogans need serious editing anyways so it might be a way for me to organize things out. Anyways, just wait until the wedding and then post me a review telling me which I should do. I mean, I could always do both but really the extra info probably wont be necessary.  
_**

**_If you're not familiar with the CHB world, go read "Camp Half-Blood: The original CHB roleplay"  
_**

_.~~~.~~~._**_  
_**


End file.
